winx_clubfandomcom-20200223-history
Season 8
Synopsis All the stars of the sky are mysteriously going out one by one, gradually throwing the various worlds of the Magic Universe into complete darkness. And it seems that the return of the dark sorcerer Valtor, whom Bloom had supposedly defeated by extinguishing his Dragon Fire essence with her orange fairy dust, is hidden behind this terrible threat. The six Guardian Fairies of Alfea, along with frequent aid from their good friends Princess Roxy of Tir Nan Og, and Crown Princess Daphne of Domino,will travel to a new world called Lumenia, where Queen Doranna bestows upon them with the immeasurable power of Cosmix, to protect the billions of stars of the Magic Universe. With them, there will also be a lovely new friend, a Lumen, which are magical star-shaped creatures of pure starlight. In addition to Cosmix, it seems that some catchphrases from the previous seven seasons will return, including new and greater versions of Sirenix for Daphne, Nymph of Sirenix, and Enchantix for Roxy, Fairy of Animals. And there will be the great return of one of the historical enemies that Princess Bloom and her seven companions have already defeated in the past: the evil Valtor, one who has had a connection to Princess Bloom and her home world Domino. Episodes 183-208 #Night of the Stars #A Kingdom of Lumens #Attack on the Core #Popstars #Orion's Secret #Doom of the Lighthouse Star #Trapped on Prometia #Into the Depths on Andros #The Light of Gorgo #Hydra Awakens #Treasures of Syderia #Surprise Party on Earth #Valtor's Shadow #The Wishing Star #Mission of the Prime Stars #The Sparx Festival #Dress Fit for a Queen #Valley of the Flying Unicorns #Tower Beyond the Clouds #The Green Heart of Lynphea #Dance Contest on Melody #The Secret of Harmony #Between the Earth and Sea #Daymond on Ice #The White Fox #Written in the Stars Characters Winx Club * Princess Bloom, Fairy of the Dragon Flame * Princess Stella, Fairy of the Shining Sun * Princess Aisha, Fairy of Waves * Musa, Fairy of Music * Tecna, Fairy of Technology * Flora, Fairy of Nature Specialists * King Sky * Brandon * Riven * Timmy * Helia Paladin * Nex Universal Beings of the Stars * Twinkly of Lumenia * Queen Doranna of Lumenia * King Argan of Lumenia * Orion of Prometia Villains * Valtor (25 Episodes) * Obscurum (13 Episodes) * Icy (13 Episodes) * Darcy 13 Episodes) * Stormy (13 Episodes) * Star Dummies * Diaspro * Shaman Witch Supporting * Faragonda * Griselda * Sapphire (debut) Elements Transformations * Butterflix ("Night of the Stars") * Cosmix (25 Episodes) * Enchantix evolved version) * Sirenix (evolved crystallized version) Magical Artifacts * Prime Stars Worlds * Lumenia (debut) * Prometia (debut) * Andros * Earth * Domino * Lynphea * Melody Stars * Aridea of Prometia * Hydra * Syderia * The Wishing Star Trivia * This season acts as a "soft reboot" of the series. The characters have been significantly redesigned to have more child-like facial features in order to appeal to the younger target audience for the season * Tecna's hair is purple as it is in World of Winx. * A new, redesigned version of both Sirenix and Enchantix are made for the season, depicting very different colors and looks * As this season disregards major plot points and characters from the previous series, only the "core" original cast appears. Roxy does not appear in any episode, but does show up in the comic adaptation. Trailer Coming soon... Category:Season 8 Category:Seasons